


Sealing the deal

by Signe_chan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Tony asks Bruce about his suicide attempt." at http://thescienceboyfriends.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealing the deal

“When you tried to kill yourself, did you think it would work or were you hoping it wouldn’t?” 

Bruce stopped and looked up from his screen. Tony was still facing away from him, carrying on with his work as though he hadn’t said anything. Bruce wasn’t exactly surprised by the question. He’d been waiting for it for a while. He knew what Tony was like with open wounds and never missing the opportunity to poke one. He hadn’t expected the question to take quite that form, though. 

“I didn’t know that it would work,” Bruce answered after a second, watching Tony. “But I hoped it would.” 

“You really meant to kill yourself, then. It wasn’t just an experiment.” 

“Most people won’t risk their lives for science,” Bruce replied flippantly. He turned back to the screen, hoping the conversation was done. Talking about that time wasn’t exactly his favourite thing in the world. It was a while ago now, he’d picked himself up and gone on because it was all he could do. He wasn’t proud of what he’d done, didn’t like to dwell on it. 

“You know,” Tony said, voice much closer, and Bruce looked over again. Tony had left his work station and was sauntering towards Bruce, a focused expression on his face. Bruce should have known he didn’t have the luck for the conversation to end there. “If you get low again, you don’t have to deal with that alone.” 

“I know,” Bruce assured him. A lot had changed since then, not the least of which was his current position as a full time resident of Stark tower. The major upside of that being, obviously, Tony himself. Bruce had worked with plenty of scientists before, intelligent guys, but none of them had shown Tony’s genius and Bruce was finding it a little addicting. He’d never meant to stay but somehow every time he’d thought of going he’d come up with just one more thing he wanted to share with Tony and somehow that had turned into his considering the tower home. 

Other things had changed too. It wasn’t just science he went to Tony with, it was other things. Movies they should watch and foods they should try. It wasn’t just Tony, of course. There was Pepper, still around all the time though she and Tony had been apart for some times now. Happy and Rhodey were always about too. There were the other Avengers who used the tower as a base when they could. He knew it he went to any one of them, they’d help him. 

He also knew that if he did get that low, he’d go to Tony. Tony wouldn’t just nod and offer sympathy, Tony would help him. What Bruce feared above all else was losing control. If knew if he asked that Tony would help him build a room that could contain the hulk. He also knew that Tony was the only one he’d trust with the key to that room. 

It was more than that, though. Even without the practical side he’d still pick Tony over the others. Tony was, after all, his best friend. Bruce would be lying if he said he didn’t have feelings for the other man, and he’d never been particularly fond on lying to himself. Repressing emotions tended to make him angry. 

Still, there was a difference between not repressing and announcing. He’d never told Tony how he felt. The man was going through enough anyway. He hadn’t taken the break up quite as easily as Pepper had. 

“You know that goes for you too, right?” he asked, looking up at Tony. Tony frowned a little; he clearly hadn’t been expecting this to be turned on him. “I know you like to be the guy who has all the answers, but if you’re feeling low I’m here for you too.” 

“I don’t feel low,” Tony replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I never feel low. Why would I feel low?” 

“It happens,” Bruce replied with a shrug. “I’m not saying you’re low, I just want you to know that it goes both ways. I can go to you when things aren’t too good, you can come to me too.” 

Tony looks like he’s going to argue for a second, which Bruce kind of expects. He knows that if he goes to Tony he’ll get help, but Tony doesn’t exactly do opening himself to other. Bruce gets it, it’s easier to hide then to risk being hurt. He’s made the offer though. 

He doesn’t argue though. He stops, looks thoughtful for a few seconds, then steps closer, bringing himself into arms reach. 

“How’s this,” he said, reaching up to lay a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Can we make a deal? If there’s something that’s bringing me low, I’ll tell you. You do the same for me.” 

“Of course,” Bruce replied, reaching up to put his hand over Tony’s. “I’ll be here for you if you’re here for me.” 

Tony’s face did a funny thing then, scrunching a little as though tasting something sharp. Bruce blinked but before he could analyse it, Tony was leaning in and kissing him. 

Bruce had, at points, given considerable thought to how Tony would kiss. He’d imagined passion. Imagined being overwhelmed by the kiss, claimed by it. He’d imagined Tony would kiss like he had a PhD in the subject. This kiss wasn’t the kiss he’d imagined. It was almost not there, soft. It was more a request then a kiss, really. As though Tony had, on leaning forward, realised this was something unusual and that he couldn’t simply take for granted that he’d be allowed this. His lips ghosted over Bruce’s and though Bruce was known for his self-control there were times he knew he should lose it. 

He gripped Tony’s shirt, pulling them together properly, and Tony seemed to sigh against his lips, relaxing forward on to him and letting Bruce lead the kiss. Bruce kept it soft. If kissing was a language this would be a warm hello, someone meeting you at the door with a smile. 

It didn’t go on long before they pulled back, Tony blinking at Bruce. 

“I didn’t think I was going to do that,” Tony admitted, and it was strange to hear Tony admit to doing something he hadn’t meant to. “I mean, not that I didn’t want to do that but it wasn’t meant...I just wanted you to know I’m here but then we were making promises and I thought...” 

“It’s ok,” Bruce said softly. “I thought that too.” 

Tony nodded and Bruce pulled him in again, kissing him this time with all the passion he’d been keeping in check for the past few months. Maybe Tony hadn’t meant this when he started this conversation but he said he wanted it and Bruce would give it him. Give him anything, any reassurance, if it meant Tony would be in his life. Being in his life like this, well, it was more then he could have asked. 

Bruce kissed Tony, really kissed him, and if their first kiss had been an hello, this kiss was a welcome home.


End file.
